crossroadshighfandomcom-20200215-history
Claire M. Elnaeus
Appearance Claire is a relatively-short girl, shorter than what would be considered “normal” due to being part-Sprite. She has messy red hair and bright green eyes, both inherited from her mother. On the right side of her face is a faint marking that resembles scarring from a claw injury. She typically wears either a blue dress or a slightly-loose purple robe, and has two sets of silver bracelets that she always wears regardless of her choice of clothing. Personality Similarly to Evanax, Claire is something of a rough personality. She can tend to be rather snarky at times and does not hesitate to make her opinions known, although the wording used when voicing her thoughts can sometimes be just a little confusing. Additionally, she tends to interact with others in a sort of verbally-playful manner, referring to people in unusual ways or even making fun of them to a small extent, often based on who or what they are, or based on certain traits of theirs. Her favorite target for this is Evanax, who often snarks right back at her. Abilities Due to Claire's bi-racial status, she has the abilities of both a Darkbringer and a Frostspite. In exchange for this, however, she also has the weaknesses of both: Emerald, Sapphire, Souten, and Kumori, as well as Fire. Cardinal Magic: Ruby * “Dagger” Style: A smaller, melee-oriented version of the “Blade” style normally used by Bringers. Ideal for swift and multiple strikes, but is not extremely dangerous. On the rare occasion that Claire does employ Ruby, she will usually dual-wield Ruby Daggers. * “Light” Style: Like all Bringers, Claire is capable of using “Light”, which throws an amorphous Ruby Light upon a person or object. Being a destruction-based light, this usage has a corrosive effect upon its target. * “Cage” Style: This traps a single target within a cage formed of Ruby, then brings the barred walls of the cage in upon them. A successful Ruby Cage usually ends with the target being cut to pieces. This is the very last resort if nothing else Claire has will work. Variant Magic: Ice * Frostbite: A burst of cold air. Not particularly damaging on its own, but interestingly, can inflict burns. * Icicle Spear “Glacia”: Claire forms a spear of ice within her hands. This spear can either be thrown as a javelin or used as a melee weapon. * Ice Wall: A wall of ice, duh. Primarily used for defensive purposes, to block attacks and the like. Ineffective against fire-based attacks. Can be placed on floors, walls, or ceilings. If placed on a wall, the side facing the floor can be used for Deathbringer listed below. * Deathbringer: A storm of hundreds of icicles from above. Extremely difficult to actually avoid, the best defense is for one to try to shield themselves from the attack. Requires a ceiling of some kind to be usable. Passive Abilities * Regeneration: Like all other Bringers, Claire has an accelerated healing rate and most injuries heal faster than they would for non-Bringers, reducing but not eliminating the need for healing magic or medical attention. (This ability will not work for wounds caused by Kumori.) * Psychandra Wall: A magic-based antimagic shield reminiscent of a similar ability bestowed upon Claire's father by the original Ashley Elnaeus, better known as “Caliga”. While active, this shield greatly reduces the damage taken by magical attacks. Claire is not consciously aware of this ability, and will only activate it subconsciously in times of extreme peril.